Millenium Beanbag
Millenium Beanbag is an Youtube channel created by the user . It was originally meant to be a podcast made with friends but later became a let's play channels with other spin-off series (such as Let's React and Fantendo Shit). It was started on December 13, 2014. Members # , creator and leader. ( SuperSonicDarkness) # ( GenesectGamer) # ( Matt Diaz) # ( Page Jordan) # , does not speak, is the MLG 420 Quickscoper of the group. ( Capt. Lolo) # ( Super Scratch Kat) # , doesn't currently have a youtube channel. # ( D'Aughndré Berry) # , does not speak, but is the writer for Fun with Fantendo. ( Jon Snow) # , doesn't currently have a youtube channel but appears in podcasts with Dark, Terra, and such. # ( Peppermint Princess) # Doesn't have a youtube channel but does super hardcore Halo let's plays with the gang. # ( LuxrayRhythm) The Minecraft Sub-Division The Minecraft Sub-Division are a sub-group of MB, who do minecraft videos together. Very few members of the main team are in this group. # # # # Videos Solo Let's Plays ---- After the team ended in February 2015, all the following videos will be instead reposted on Locky's main channel. *Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures (one-off) Locky *''Pieces'' Locky (planned) *''Super Mario World'' Locky (Part 1 being uploaded) *''Shatterhand'' Locky (planned) *''Pokémon Randomized Nuzlock'' Locky (planned) *''Wolfenstein 3D'' Locky (planned) ---- *Super Mario Bros. 1 Terra (1, 2, 3, 4) *Kirby Squeak Squad Scratch (1) *Drakkhen Page (one-off? recorded, currently editing.) *Quick Sketches (Sketch playing small and short flash games) Sketch (planned) **Superfighters *Payday 2 CT (1) *Warhammer 40k space marine online CT/CL *Pom Gets Wi-Fi Princess (planned) Group Let's Plays *Mega Man X & Terra (planned) *Five Nights at Freddy's ??? (mentioned on the group let's plays playlist page) *Minecraft Survival Let's Play & Scratch (currently on hiatus) *Minecraft Hijixns & Tommy (link) *One of the Halo games & ??? (planned) Let's React *Kaiji Everyone? (planned) *Sonic Robo Blast Everyone? (planned) *The Star Wars Holiday Special Everyone. (planned) Fantendo Shit *God Mario Everyone? (planned) Fun with Fantendo A series of tutorials on making fangames with examples from bad shit and great shit on Fantendo with humor dashed in. Written by silent member Sr.Wario and voiced by different MB members every week. *Ep. 000: Add a Page by TBA (Completed script, looking for voice actor and video maker) Unknown *Sonic Robo Blast 2 (planned) Other Content Dark plans to expand on the channel with some non-gaming related videos, such as top ten lists and reviews of other media. Planned Videos *Top 10 Best Hit Songs of 2014 (Part 1 link) (Part 2 Expected to be released January 14-15th 2015) *Top 10 Worst Hit Songs of 2014 (Expected to be released Late January-February 2015) *HeistHacks:a series of Payday 2 tips and tricks done by captain lolo Dark's Cover Songs A new series set to start sometime during the weekend of January 17th 2015. Title speaks for itself. These will be uploaded every week or two. Every second episode of this series will be uploaded on Dark's main channel. #Dark's Cover Of Love Runs Out Podcasts There will be podcasts airing on the Millenium Beanbag channel featuring various members in a google+ hangout. Members to appear in some of these include: *SuperSonicDarkness *Star Warrior Terra *Hamclub13 *Peppermint Princess *GenesectGamer Dark Builds A Minecraft series on the Memecraft server hosted by Dark, in which he and his MC friends go about building various games, shops, and more. The show stars Dark and the rest of the Minecraft Sub-Division. Episodes #Ice Cream Parlor #Tyler Joins the MOOOO (Currently uploading) Dark's Music Reviews Planned Reviews #Rae Sremmurd - No Flex Zone #Gorillaz - 19-2000 #Imagine Dragons - I Bet My Life #Nick Jonas - Jealous #Kidz Bop Kids - Feel Good Inc. Sketch's Music Reviews (?) Sketch said on chat once that he was interested in doing music reviews like Dark was doing. Whether he will actually make music reviews is unknown. Trivia *The unofficial mascot of Millenium Beanbag is Prince Peasley, because he rides a giant bean. Originally, a couch beanbag was supposed to be the icon but Locky thought that wouldn't look pretty nice on the thumbnail for the channel. *Mr. Bean is our god. Praise Mr. Bean. *OK GUYS WE CANT FIT EVERYONE ON THE BANNER GEEZ or can we *we are a bunch of lazy jerks so thats why we dont have an update in years *Things happened, the group split up, more things happened, the group is back together with new members. Category:Youtubers